Shove
by I-miss-chocolate
Summary: Sequel to Push. After Jess is injured, Becker is reluctant to move their relationship forward. Jess gives him a shove in the right direction... No real plot, just some Jess/Becker smut. I'm still new, so forgive me if this is awful


_Hi there! This is the sequel to Push, my one shot, but it could stand alone as well. This is a definite M.  
I wanted to thank everyone that read my other stuff, and reviewed or put me on alert. Every time I get one of those emails, it makes my day! _

_Anyways, on to the story. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Jess moaned softly as Becker twisted his fingers into her long hair, kissing her deeply. She would never get tired of kissing this man, she thought absently.

They had returned home from dinner an hour ago, and had ended up on her couch after she had invited him in for a drink. As they settled in, she was grateful once more that Abby and Connor had moved out the week before, giving them privacy to do this.

She leaned further into him, pressing her body against his. He pulled away with a sigh, creating a small amount of space between them once again.

Jess groaned in frustration, preparing to have the same argument they had had every night for the past week, since their relationship had started getting more intimate. "Becker," she started before he interrupted, as usual.

"Jess, you just got out of the hospital. I'm not going to risk putting you right back in there because I can't control myself."

"I was released over two weeks ago, Becker. I'm not going to die just because we get a little closer. I'm sick of you always pulling away," she argued.

"Jess, please. You know how much I want you, but we need to take this slow. I would never forgive myself if I hurt you in any way."

Jess nodded, leaning back on the couch with a frustrated sigh. "I know, but you don't need to treat me like glass. I'm not going to break."

"I know." He leaned over to give her a gentle kiss before standing. "I should go."

Jess started to rise, Becker reaching out to help her up. She glanced down at the brace she still wore around her foot, cursing the ugly thing in her mind. Maybe once it was gone, Becker would stop being so careful with her. "Goodnight," she said once they reached her door. He leaned down to kiss her again, deepening it for a few seconds before pulling away.

"See you tomorrow," he said before pulling the door closed behind him.

Jess leaned against the door for a moment before sighing, and heading to bed. She tossed and turned for a few hours before drifting off, her dreams filled with Becker.

* * *

Jess sat at her table, sipping tea as she waited for the usual knock at her door to come. "Right on time," she muttered as she heard it. "Come in," she called.

Becker appeared a moment later. "Ready?"

"Yep." She took the hand Becker offered, following him out. One bonus, she thought, was all the extra touching she got as Becker helped her around. She would still be grateful when she was able to lose the brace, however.

He drove them to work silently, saying goodbye once she was at the ADD. The day was quiet, and she spent most of it catching up on reports for Lester. She had lunch with Abby and Emily, meeting them in the dining hall.

"So," Abby started with a smirk. "How did last night go?'

"Fine," Jess replied, sighing.

"Captain Becker is still being… resistant?" Emily asked. Both women had heard all about how frustrated Jess was with Becker's lack of action.

"I know he's just being careful, but this is ridiculous," Jess whined.

"Give it time, Jess," Abby suggested. "Don't you get the brace off soon?"

"Tomorrow," she answered cheerfully.

"Good. Maybe Becker will feel better then," Abby said.

Jess grinned, and Abby and Emily shared a knowing look. "What are you thinking, Jess?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Fine. I was thinking of inviting Becker to stay over tomorrow, after he takes me home," she explained, blushing. "Do you think it's too forward of me?"

"Of course not," Abby answered. Emily nodded in agreement.

The rest of their conversation was stopped as Becker and Matt entered, Connor joining them a few minutes later. The team chatted as they ate, before breaking up to head back to work.

Jess went back to the ADD, praying the rest of the day would go swiftly. She smiled when Becker appeared, ready to drive her home.

He escorted her to the door, but turned down her invitation to come in. "I shouldn't," he said, not wanting to argue again. "See you in the morning?" He grinned when her face lit up, knowing how glad she was for her final doctor's appointment.

Jess leaned up to kiss him, Becker bending down to meet her. "Goodnight," she called once they parted.

She went to sleep in a slightly better mood; hopeful things would progress faster between them after tomorrow.

* * *

Becker knocked on Jess' door, waiting only a second before he heard her call for him to come in.

"Morning," he said, leaning down to kiss her briefly. "All set?"

"Of course," she said, grinning.

Becker chuckled at her eagerness before helping her out of her chair.

He drove them back to the hospital, grateful he wouldn't have to spend any more time there. He shuddered as he thought about what had brought them there the first time, after Jess had been attacked and injured.

Jess held his hand as they waited, practically bouncing in her seat with excitement. The nurse called her name, and Becker followed them into the room. He sat in a chair after helping her onto the exam table.

The doctor appeared a minute later, greeting them both. "I see someone is excited," he teased. "Let's have a look." He carefully removed the cast from Jess' foot, examining her ankle closely for several minutes. He prodded gently in a few places, asking how she felt.

"Much better," she answered with a smile.

"Good. Well, everything looks fine. I'd say you're all set. If it bothers you at all, please call my office right away."

"Thank you."

Jess put on her shoe, and then reached into her bag for its mate, putting it on with a wide grin. "Finally!"

Becker laughed at her joy over something as simple as a shoe, but was happy she was finally fully healed.

"Lunch?" he suggested once they returned to his vehicle. "We aren't due at work for almost an hour."

"Sure. Chinese?"

Becker grinned, before starting the car and driving to a restaurant near the ARC.

Jess giggled as they fought over the prawn crackers, before sliding the plate to Becker. He ate them quickly before getting the check.

Once they reached the ARC, Jess walked happily to the ADD, everyone noticing how much happier she was.

"Someone's cheery," Abby started, laughing when Becker snorted from behind them.

"Jess? Cheery? Never," he said sarcastically.

Jess shot him a dirty look before laughing and spinning her chair around to show Abby her leg. "No more brace!"

"That's great, Jess. Now I know why you're so excited," Abby replied with a smile. She shot a glance towards Becker, and then winked at Jess before walking off as Jess blushed.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing," Jess muttered, turning to face the ADD. "See you later?"

"Uh huh," he said, watching her warily before heading to the armory.

They ended up working late, an anomaly appearing. It was a simple mission for once, no creatures coming through. Becker lingered at the ADD after dropping off his black box. "Do you mind waiting a bit longer? I'd rather get my reports in so they aren't waiting on Monday."

"Good idea. I can't enjoy a day off knowing there is working sitting her to be done."

"Great. Back soon," he said, grinning as he hurried off.

Jess finished her work, eager to get home and put her thoughts into action. She hoped Becker wouldn't reject her, and agree to stay the night. She was pulled out of her thoughts by him calling her name. "Oh, you scared me."

"You alright?"

"Fine, was just thinking."

"Okay. Ready to get out of here?"

"Definitely."

The drive back to her flat was quick, both of them silent as Becker drove. When they got here, Jess turned to him, feeling a bit nervous. "Would you like to come up?"

Becker seemed to debate with himself for a few seconds before nodding. "Sure."

"Can I get you anything?" Jess offered once they were inside.

"No, thanks."

Jess got some water from her fridge, and then led them to the couch. Sitting beside Becker, she leaned in and gently kissed him, sighing happily when he returned the gesture. Reaching out, Jess slid her fingers into his hair, holding him in place while deepening the kiss.

Becker pulled away, trailing his lips down her neck, kissing along the column of her throat. Jess moaned as he found a sensitive spot, arching against him. "Becker," she whispered, his name coming out in a breathy gasp. She guided his head back to hers, kissing him passionately.

Becker broke the kiss again, pulling away and drawing deep breaths. He muttered her name, resting his forehead against hers. Jess tried to move back in for another kiss, but he backed away. She cried out in frustration, moving back to sag against the cushions.

"I'm sorry, Jess," he said, feeling bad for upsetting her again.

"If you were sorry, you'd stop pulling away," she argued.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm fine," she cried out, irritated. "Be honest with me, Becker."

He gave her a confused look. "What?"

"You know I'm fine. You heard it from the doctor. My wounds are healed, my brace is gone. There has to be another reason." She lowered her voice as her insecurities came to light. "Don't you want me?" she finished, looking down.

Becker froze, suddenly feeling guilty. "Jess, please look at me," he said, reaching out to gently guide her face up. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you feel that way." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You must know how much I want you." To prove his point, he leaned over and gave her a slow kiss. "I don't want to ruin this," he admitted. "You know how terrible I am at relationships. I'm afraid that if we rush into something, I'll just end up screwing things up somehow. I don't want to lose you."

Jess watched him silently as he spoke. When he was done, he met her eyes, waiting for her reaction. "You are so stupid," she said after several seconds.

His eyes widened; that wasn't one of the possibilities he had expected.

"I am madly in love with you; I don't know why you would worry about me going somewhere," she stated with a small laugh. As his jaw dropped, she realized what she had said, and blushed.

Becker stared at her, shocked by her bold admission. As she reddened, he grinned at her before moving closer, and paused just before their lips met. "I love you," he whispered, closing the final distance and kissing her deeply.

Jess moaned into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him against her. Her fingers threaded into his hair, lightly scraping his scalp. Becker growled, deepening the kiss and guiding her back onto the couch. Settling over her, he finally broke away for air, before trailing his lips along her neck. Jess hooked a leg behind his calf, pulling him closer to her. As Becker's lips hit a particularly sensitive spot, she shuddered under him, so he did it again, enjoying the reaction.

His name fell from her lips in a moan before she guided him back up for another kiss. A hand moved to her waist, his fingers lightly trailing along the skin there. Jess mirrored his actions, sliding both her hands under his shirt, to run along his back. She returned to the hem of his shirt, tugging impatiently on it. Chuckling, Becker pulled away to remove the garment, before leaning back over her. Jess began trailing her hands on the newly revealed flesh, enjoying the feel of his muscles beneath her fingers. As they moved to tease along his waist line, Becker jerked his hips, making Jess cry out beneath him.

Becker broke their kiss, pushing up on his arms to hover above her. "Don't you dare stop," Jess said, glaring at him.

He chuckled, moving to pull her up with him. "I just thought we could move this to the bed," he suggested with a grin. Jess nodded, so he grabbed her hand to help her off the couch. A second later she was giggling with surprise when he bent to pick her into his arms and carried her down the hall.

When the reached her bed, Becker lowered her carefully to the ground. Jess surprised him by pushing him into a sitting position on the edge of the bed, before moving to straddle his legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him against her for another kiss. Becker groaned beneath her when she wriggled her hips, tightening his hold on her waist. His hands returned to her shirt, breaking the kiss so he could yank it over her head, tossing it to the floor. He paused, looking over her body, and Jess felt herself blush lightly.

Becker brought his lips to her neck, slowly kissing his way down to her chest. Jess trembled as he reached her breasts, pressing a kiss to one nipple over her lacy bra. He snaked a hand behind her while he continued teasing her, and unhooked the garment. Once it was loose, he slid it down her arms, exposing her to his eager mouth. He moved his head back, pulling one taut nipple into his mouth, biting gently and then soothing it with his tongue. Jess dropped her head back, her eyes closing as she shuddered. He moved to the other breast, giving it the same attention, before guiding her back to him for another kiss.

Jess dropped her hands to his pants, and began tugging at his belt. Growing frustrated, she reluctantly broke their kiss so she could see what she was doing. She finally got it loose, before moving to the button of his pants. As she got it undone, Becker moved her back so he could stand, and quickly kicked his shoes off before sliding his pants down his body. Once they were tossed aside, he turned his attention to Jess, dropping his hands to her skirt and rapidly unzipping it. It soon joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Becker dropped to the floor, planting kisses along Jess' waist, before he slowly slid her knickers off her body. He then shed the rest of his clothing before guiding her backwards. When the back of her knees hit the bed, he carefully lowered her onto it. Jess slid backwards, grinning as Becker crawled over her. Bracing himself on his arms, Becker leaned down, kissing her softly. Jess shifted below him, allowing him to settle between her legs, letting out a whimper as their flesh met. He dropped his head to place a gentle kiss to the small scar on her shoulder, before moving lower and kissing his way along the larger one on her lower stomach. Jess let out a small cry of pleasure, the feel of his lips across her skin making her shiver.

He continued down her body, placing feather light kisses across her stomach. As he moved lower, he gently guided her legs apart, before settling between them. Jess sucked in a sharp breath as he kissed her inner thigh, and brought a hand up to brush against her heated core. Her hips jerked up as he placed his lips on her, his tongue darting out to tease her. She cried out his name as he slid a finger inside her, curling it up while his mouth continued to tease her. Jess felt her release building rapidly, her body shaking with the sensations he was causing. She gripped the blanket below her, clenching the fabric. "Oh!" She cried out as a second finger joined the first, working her rapidly. She came with a sharp cry, clenching around his fingers. He prolonged her release, licking and sucking at her until she went limp, gasping for air.

Kissing his way back up her body, he braced himself above her again. He hovered above her, waiting until her eyes opened and she met his gaze. Jess gave a subtle nod, answering his silent question with a smile. Giving her a passionate kiss, Becker moved his hips, brushing against her center. He pulled his head back, locking their gaze as he slowly moved forward, sliding fully into her. They both moaned at the sensation, Jess gripping his upper arms. After several seconds, he moved, pulling almost completely out of her before surging into her again.

Jess quivered below him, letting out little whimpers as he moved. She matched his thrusts, and they soon fell into a steady rhythm. Becker brought a hand down to her leg, grabbing her below the knee and bracing her leg against his hip. Her eyes slid shut as he twisted his hips, making pleasure shoot through her body.

She gasped when he picked up the pace, thrusting rapidly above her. She felt her release building again, and let out a low moan while clenching around him. Becker let go of her leg, moving his hand down to where their bodies joined. He crushed his thumb to her, rubbing her roughly. Jess cried out, her body tensing as she exploded around him. Becker watched her as she quaked below him, moving slowly to draw out her pleasure. He gave her a soft kiss before he began moving more rapidly. Jess purposely clenched around him, making his eyes slide shut with pleasure. She did it again, and he groaned, his movements becoming erratic. His hips jerked against her quickly as his body tensed, his release spilling into her. The sensation filled Jess, making her already sensitive body tremble, and she came with him, crying out with pleasure.

Drawing a shaky breath, Becker met her eyes, smiling down at her. He gave her a quick kiss before slowly pulling out, and dropping to the bed. Reaching out, Becker pulled her against him, and Jess settled against his chest with a sigh of contentment.

"You're right," Becker muttered after he caught his breath. Jess looked up at him in confusion and he grinned at her. "I am stupid. We should have done that a long time ago."

Jess giggled, moving up to give him a light kiss before settling against him. He pulled the blanket over them before wrapping his arms around her, both drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_A/N: Well, there you go. First time I've written like that, so I hope it came out alright. I'm not that happy with the ending, but I just couldn't think of what else to put there. Hope you like it._  
_As always, I love hearing what you think. The only way I can get better is by knowing what is good, and what needs improvement. _

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
